Dark Matter
by irakpappan
Summary: A story of Girls' Generation


Sooyoung blushed when Yoona dropped her wet towel.

"Hey Yoons! C-cover yourself up!"

Yoona picked up her towel with her wet and rosy hands. She noticed that Sooyoung was blushing.

"You like this, don't you Sooyoung?" she said and let out a mean little giggle.  
"What if my wet hands are really soft... and slippery... and I might just, accidentaly, drop it again..." she moaned softly.

"W-what are you implying...?" Sooyoung whimpered while looking away.

Although, she wasn't really looking away. In reality, her eyes shuffled back and forth towards the steamy and moist shoulders above Yoona's derishus chest- They were firm and strong and irresistible.  
"Oh, Sooyoung, your voice says no, but your eyes say YES."

At this point, Yoona did not bother covering herself up with the towel. "I know you want a taste of this," Yoona said while pointing at her newly shaved cunt. She did want it. The cunt, no, the artful void, the simple crevasse betwixt Yoona's slender, yet womanly legs looked tastier than than Sooyoung had ever felt about any penis before.

Sooyoung found her body inching forward across the bed where she had been resting peacefully until Yoona had exited the bathroom. Her face was just a foot away from the gorgeous cunt. She brushed the crimson weave from her face (which she had gotten installed for the "Island of Lesbos" MV which the girls had shot today) as to not obscure the scents of the lovely hole.

"Is... is it alright if I..." Sooyoung began, but couldn't finish her sentence for all the excitement. "Yes, yes Sooyoung, for you it's a buffet" Yoona snickered. Sooyoung, who was a pure and pristine maiden of virginity was overcome with lust and sin, and it seemed as if the devil itself had possessed her tounge, which seemed to have a life of it's own. Yoona moaned in glee.

Sooyoung had an inexperienced mouth, but the raw force and enthusiasm of it eclipsed the lack of finesse. It may have been the best oral Yoona had ever received, and her clitoris quivered in pleasure. "But you know" Yoona had an evil tone in her vocaloid voice "these are just Taeyeon's sloppy seconds."

This shocked Sooyoung. Was Yoona not a virgin like her? Had Yoona too, succumbed to her earthly needs? And Taeyeon... she had been tasting this before Sooyoung? Sooyoung was disappointed. She thought it was her Yoona had loved all along, but it seems like she is just another tool for her twisted games. As if she were some toy to be thrown away. Actually, this started to excite Sooyoung. "I am going to make her love me though my skills in sex!" she thought to herself as she found her tounge twisting faster and deeper.

"Sooyoung, what are you- ah! Aaah!" Yoona had to cover her mouth only to not shriek. Sooyoung was not only eating her out at the speed of sound, her fingers had reached Yoona's anus as well without her noticing.

This was ectasy, euphoric almost. Taeyeon could never compare to this! She had been the submissive one, and Yoona had liked that before, but Sooyoung showed her that she was as much a woman as any of the Generation Girls. She wanted a barbarian like Sooyoung. Someone who could rip her dress off at the kPop Music Awards and take her right there. She had felt guilty about cheating on Taeyeon, but those feelings of guilt were only droplets in an ocean of pure bliss.

"Oh, Soo, ah, Sooyounnnnngggg... uh, I think I'm going t-to explode! Ah!" She leaned her head backwards, as if that was going to let her be relieved of those smidges of discomfort. Those were not many, but mainly located around her stiff neck. She had to relocate the previous stiffness of her ass... somewhere. "I knew you'd like this." Sooyoung said, though her words were muffled by Yoona's cunt. "Wha- Oh. Oh! Oh!" Yoona didn't care for words, only Sooyoung's fingers and tounge.

"Sooyoung! Sooyoung! I-I'm climaxing..." Yoona's breath was labored. "P-prepare!" This only cheered Sooyoung on. "Oh, I am so ready for this," Sooyoung thought. Yoona's nether regions started to convulse. Sooyoung had thought Yoona was going to scream, but she only released sharp and tiny whelps.

It came like a monsoon. Yoona's cunt was spraying cum everywhere across Sooyoung's face. Sooyoung opened her mouth to catch the droplets. They looked like liquid rubies and sapphires and emeralds and topazes and amethysts in the light of Sunny's neon lamps. And they tasted as good as they looked, Sooyoung would drink it like water after a day in the desert if she could. She looked up towards Yoona, who was sweaty and warm. "S-seems like you need to take another shower," was all Sooyoung could muster to say. Yoona giggled. "Seems like you have to take one as well." Sooyoung looked down at her denim shorts. On her crotch was a dark, wet stain.

"Well... why don't I take one with you?" Sooyoung asked with a sheepish smile on her face. "Oh, you are not done for today?"

Yoona seemed almost shocked. "Well, alright... I suppose it's best if we... save water." Sooyoung suddenly changed grimaces to a more solemn one. "That is no joking matter, Yoona-chan. Do you know how big resources of fresh water the population wastes? If we could calcu-" Yoona kissed her suddenly, partly out of lust and partly just to shut her the fuck up.

Suddenly a creak disturbed the electricity in the air, and broke the rhythm of the heartbeats. They both looked toward the apartment's door, from which the creak had originated. In the doorway stood Taeyeon, who could only see a naked Yoona embracing another Generation Girl. Taeyeon's mouth grew thin, her chin quivered and her eyes welled up. "I, I... N-no!" was all she said. "T-taeyeon! This is not what it looks like!" Sooyoung's body was stiff. Taeyeon looked at them both with contempt, disappointment and sorrow. "W-what the hell are you doing, you motherfuckers!?" She then ran away, covering her dripping eyes with her left arm.

End chapter 1.


End file.
